malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felisin Fatter
Thanks for the additional translations, Felisin :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:53, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gripp Galas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:12, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Dujek's Command Tent Check out Dujek's Command Tent :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:20, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Imass language Hi Felisin, love the speculations you added to the Imass language section. I have added your name to DCT as language specialist ;) Good to see you again Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:39, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Move of language section Hi Felisin, I have moved the language section to its own page: Language Imass. The title is phrased that way so that it creates a format to allow for other language pages (for example Language Tiste). I made a few changes to the lay-out - creating headers and formatting the references and also made a couple of your comments less personal. Hope you are happy with the changes :) You are doing a great job - I never paid much attention to the potential meaning of some of those words until you came along! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:25, February 8, 2016 (UTC) General editing points Hi, Felisin. I'm ArchieVist, another of the Malazan admins. Thanks for continuing to update the site! I made some minor changes to your De nek okral page. Can you please add the below text to the bottom of any new article you create? It sets up some useful code for references. Notes and references Also the simplest format for recording your source is as follows: Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, US PB p.594 Check out the updated De nek okral page to see this in action. I'm not sure what editor you are using to update the site. This code is how I see it my editor. Let me know if this does not work for you.--ArchieVist (talk) 19:43, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Okral I suspect that we don't need this page since it refers to a word that is another name for a common animal. Can't we just leave it as an entry on the Imass language page?--ArchieVist (talk) 19:42, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Felisin, further to what AV has already said - I have changed the Okral page to re-direct to the Imass language page. I think it would be better to create a page under the name Plains bear for the animal as that term occurs far more often in the books. As you mention a love for bears... fancy taking on the job? You could then mention the Imass term on that page as well and link that to the language page. Thanks for all the new additions and for adding refs by the way :) Don't worry too much about getting the coding right straight away - as long as the source info is there, it is easy for me to take a quick look and convert your information into the code we use. As for which editor... most of us use MonoBook (you can change it in your preferences). Takes maybe a little getting used to but is much more versatile I find. And looks better - more like Wikipedia. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:03, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Mayen Hi Felisin, I removed the speculation about Mayen's skin colour. If you could provide references and also spell out the actual speculation then we can re-insert it at the bottom of the page in a separate 'Speculation' section. The only time a speculation goes within the regular body of a page is when it is either made in the book itself or if it is widely accepted to be fact due to overwhelming evidence like the identity of the Commander in the prologue of GotM for example. It definitely needs some kind of reference. I can not actually remember the bit about her skin tone... I guess the speculation you are making is that she was another Bluerose Andii... interesting :) I look forward to the full speculation!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:34, March 14, 2016 (UTC)